Timeline of Dawn
This is the timeline of all events in Dawn, ordered in chronological order. One year is added to the Timeline of Dawn every 37 days. The last new year was on February 11th, 2016''. ''The next addition is March 20th, 2016. 0-4999 This contains all dates from 0, the creation of Dawn, and 4999, the current year. 0-999 - Age of Birth *0 - The unknown divine and primordial force creates Dawn, Thornum, the Abyss, the Great Barrier, Abyssal Barrier, and presumably the Heart of Dawn. *22 - The moon Saexor is discovered by the Snow Elves. *73 - Ocromis are born in Traismalia. *120 - Humans sail south of Marazan, some settling in Solus and others in Drexlor. *160 - A large group of Moon Elves riding Dragons depart from Marazan, arriving in the Jagged Sea. *233 - The moon Deztine is discovered by the Dwarves, but the original name is lost to history. *247 - The Sand Elves turn nomadic after a series of powerful storms wrecking villages across Bedias. They are united under the remains of the Yuh'Garu tribe. *467 - The Blood Forest is birthed through the blood of Krotez. *500 - Moon Elves living in the Jagged Sea either settle, becoming the ancestors of the Sea Elves, travel to the Azurian Isles, becoming the ancestors of the Sky Elves, or travel to Rona, becoming the ancestors of the Dragon Elves. *512 - Rune Wick is given to Brusibaas of Rune Wick. *512 - The Golden War of 512 occurs in Choura. *546 - Magic is taught to the Snow Elves after successfully opening the weak, young Great Barrier and allowing Kryossiom to exist in Dawn. *590 - It is believed that the first Chaos Moon occured. *600 - Half of the Sea Elves travel south, discovering Zeyr. These Sea Elves later become the Tree Elves. *746 - Orcs discover Xard Ograte in the Udes Mountains. *874 - Birth of Sethamis. *932 - The moon Sethamtic is discovered by the Raxians and named after one of their greatest warriors. *987 - Stachnias founded, along with a united Dwarven government. 1000-1999 - Age of Exploration *1000 - 2.3% - 2.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. The first mutated creatures of the Crimson Plague begin to wander the surface of Dawn. *1000 - It is likely that the Sea Elves of Zeyr have evolved into Tree Elves. *1002 - The Arkheons are sent back in time to exist peacefully and alone. *1003 - Hapec is discovered by the Dwarvish colony known as Unireka. *1004 - Tesivredr is discovered by the Dwarvish colony Unireka in Hapec. *1012 - The Moon Elves are pushed off of Saelonthor to Hapec by the expanding and exploring Snow Elves. *1322 - The Traismalian volcano known as the Cradle of Flames erupts. *1349 - The Maramalt Nation is overthrown, the Maltall Dynasty takes the throne. *1472 - Malefic Fury is created by Tureth Ocalor and is gifted to Quai O' Blad. *1684 - The Raxus War starts and ends. The Raxian Legion forms in its immediate aftermath. *1874 - Arkheon Dictatorship formed. *1880 - Tree Elves colonize on Rona. These Tree Elves are unable to colonize on the northern region, but eventually have success in the southern region. These colonials later become the Jade Elves. *1887 - Stachnias holds a series of athletic events known as the Dwarven Crown. 2000-2999 - Age of Settlement *2000 - 6.7% - 7.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Flesh Serpents evolve from Flesh Titans. *2014 - The Zeyrian Alliance is formed and the Zeyrian Civil War occurs. *2049 - Msk'all, or Bringer of Storms, a Sand Titan, attacks the Sand Elven market town of Axidage, Bedias. Through influence of Aphyth, the behemoth was able to be defeated. Much was learned of the way the creatures worked and the Titan Crystals and Titan's Core were all taken by the Erayan Force. *2187 - Dwarven Colonies of Acate, Uniraca and Thrylthrol are made in Hapec. All of the east coast falls to Dwarven control. *2555 - The White Feather Legion is formed to unify the Sky Elves. *2556 - The construction of the keep on Chi Uni of the White Feather Legion begins. *2411 - The Sand Elves settle Erixas in the middle of Bedias, along with multiple market towns. *2887 - Erixas holds a new series of gladitorial events known as the Dawn Royale. 3000-3999 Age of Discovery *3000 - The discovery of Sarcaaxi begins to decline in Bedias by around 75%. Mining slowed. *3000 - 15% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Flesh Dragons and Echornimo are evolved from the Flesh Serpents. *3006 - The Dwarves invent gunpowder and the first form of a gun. *3014 - Sethamis killls Warse Gadar on the Hervin Isles and obtains Malefic Fury. *3015 - The Gathering of Marazan is held in Erayus. Marazan is founded and a unified currency system is created: Talons, Skulls, Royals, and Crowns. The Common Tongue is now the official language of Marazan. *3015 - The Hunt happens. *3017 - Marazan bans the use of four schools of magic (Abyssia/Necris/Sumi/Mina) in the Banning of Unholy Magic act. The Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic is formed as a consenquence and travels to Hapec to escape all known governments. *3024 - The mining techniques using Kymerith needed for mining Equix is found. *3145 - The people of Yern overthrow their leader and become the Republic of Yern. *3178 - The Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic creates the Arkheons. Using time travel, the Arkheons were able to live on Arkland Isle starting in 1002. However this cost the lives of half of the members of the order. *3179 - Erayus launches a conquest to Hapec, encountering the Perpetual Elves. They are officially in a war, though Erayus, the aggressors, are losing and are slowing down troop numbers travelling over. *3194 - Humans invent rifling to increase aim and accuracy on weapons. The procedure is costly for two hundred years. *3233 - House Reko's reign over the Zeyrian Kingdom is ended by House Goldtail. House Korlath takes the throne. *3342 - The White Feather Legion declares war on the Sea Elves. *3348 - Belden settled on the border of Bedias, Raxus and Erayus. *3562 - The second Chaos Moon occurs *3652 - Stars, lights seen in Thornum, are declared living beings known as Wisps by the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic. *3780 - The population of the Order reaches one million. *3841 - Due to rising tensions between nations, Marazan as a whole bans the use and production of Wildfire marking it as an immoral weapon. *3980 - The White Feather Legion begins to take Zeyr. *3989 - Zeyr is conquered by the White Feather Legion. The Tree Elves join the nation. 4000-Current Year (4999) - Age of Warfare *4000 - 32.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Blood Giants and Blood Dragons are born, each being corrupted forms of existing races. Nightleeches appear for the first time in anywhere outside Raxus, in the Blood Forest; however, nobody knows how they arrived. *4190 - The War of Theria on Traismalia begins. *4202 - The War of Theria on Traismalia ends. *4332 - Dragons, Wyverns, and Serpents are declared to be of the same ancestry and are to be regarded as a single megarace, the Ocromis, by the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic. *4500 - Sightings of Dark Elves over the past 500 years increased by 1000%. *4571 - The Dark Elves move out from behind the Udes Mountains and reveal their territory to be underneath the range. *4621 - The Dark Elves align with the Orcs and Raxians under the Raxian Legion. *4792 - A Yern scholar unearths a written form of Yerni. *4832 - The Cult of Grimm is founded. *4930 - Torm Mantal is likely born. *4941 - The Arkheon Dictatorship invades Erayus in the Arkheon Advance. The Erayan force hold the tide at bay, though casualties are high and a province falls in the first few days of the attack. *4944 - Torm Mantal joins the Order. *4948 - The Arkheon Advance: Surpression Squad happens. *4953 - Greensting is discovered. *4954 - Torm Mantal kills 6 members of the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic in a freak accident. Torm is sent forward in time. *4962 - Rhea Draekor is born. *4963 - The Battle of Dezauc takes place. *4965 - Torm Mantal arrives in Hapec. *4966 - Erayan King Opium the Third ascends the throne of his country. *4968 - A Poclazan takes place. 46% of Erayus's population is estimated to be made up of humans. *4971 - A riot in Erayus convinces their government to target their contenders to Marazan. *4973 - Bedias and Raxus create an uneasy truce in order to face off the Erayan threat, the Jagged Alliance. *4978 - Rhea Draekor becomes the queen of the Dragon Elves, the Dragon Elves officially join the White Feather Legion. *4978 - A dwarf called Yluneg is born. *4985 - The Army of Thormieral obtains around 1,600 bottles of Greensting to be used in warfare. *4988 - The Army of Thormieral controls 10% of Saelonthor. *4989 - The Siege of Thornistine occurs, the Army of Thormieral is now a great threat to Saelonthor. *4989 - The Army of Thormieral claims Hapec and the city of Entlo Xae becomes the capital of the Moon Elves. *4989 - The Breaking of Silence occurs in Al Hasa, south Rona. The White Feather Legion claims victory over the Jade Elves. *4990 - 39.5% - 42.4% of Zeyr is a part of the Blood Forest. *4990 - King Emerauth X of the Sea Elves and Queen Daniella D'mea of the Jade Elves are wedded; the Green Steel Army is formed and it officially controls both the Jagged Sea and southern Rona. *4991 - Yluneg's house is destroyed by an explosion. He escapes the blast with only minor wounds and cuts. *4992 - The first Steam Engine is invented by Yluneg. *4993 - Yluneg builds a railroad across Belden. Demand for steam inventions erupts. Eventually he decides to contribute to the war effort against Erayus by building railroads to strategic locations for more regular resupply and for weapons to be utilised against the Erayans. *4993 - Yluneg's first batch of Steam Locomotives are brought against the walls of the Erayan city of Chesten. They succeed in smashing holes in the grand city, but fail to move on past them. Ylung begins to tinker on a version that doesn't rely on tracks. Category:Rising Dawn Wiki Category:Article